


Bare Palms

by Odalis88



Series: Were-Hunter Universe [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Light D/s, M/M, Were-Hunter Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unofficial sort-of prequel to <b>Human Mate</b>... Barca is sent to retrieve Nasir, the human mate of Batiatus' exiled nephew, Agron. Before the hunt begins, he spends one passionate night with his Pietros. Although he might rule the young hawk in the bedroom, Pietros totally has his wolf wrapped around his little finger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Palms

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening, good readers! (At least, it is a very fine evening for me.) I hope you enjoy Bare Palms. It takes place after certain events take place in Human Mate, but I still consider it somewhat of a prelude to the majority of Agron and Nasir's story. As of this moment, I have no further chapters planned for Barca and Pietros, but I'll never say never knowing that stories have been sparked by readers' comments in the past.
> 
> This is written with the understanding that you're slightly familiar with this universe and the plot of Human Mate, given that I don't take the time to explain their powers. Of course, if you're here for smut alone, it's completely okay to ignore those parts.

Pietros gasped as Barca snuck up behind him and grabbed his hips. He abandoned the bookshelf he was perusing, turned around, and tilted his face up to receive his boyfriend’s kiss. 

“I thought I wouldn’t see you until next week!” He couldn’t keep the stupid grin off his face, not that he tried too hard to banish it. Though Arcadian hawks and wolves were natural enemies, he never had to hide his true self around his wolf, tame only under his touch.

Barca brushed a hand across Pietros’ cheek before burying it in his hair. He wouldn’t have been able to wait another day to see the hawk’s smiling face, let alone a full week. His position in the pack already meant he was away from Pietros far too much for his liking. “Don’t have long. Need to track down a human male for Batiatus tomorrow.”

Eyes wide, Pietros asked, “What’d he do?”

“Nothing. Poor bastard is mated to a wolf in my pack.”

“Then why –”

“Shh!” Barca pulled him into a secluded corner of the bookstore. “It’s Agron, alright? Batiatus’ nephew, one of two he condemned to death. He and the human share a mating mark.”

“Wait… Both male? I didn’t know that was possible.” Pietros looked down at his bare palm and the agony in his eyes made Barca ache with the need to track down the goddesses of Fate and make those bitches correct their mistake. There was no one in the universe he wanted more than his hawk. They didn’t need mating marks to have a life together, but it would be nice to have an outward symbol to show the rest of the world they belonged to each other. 

Gripping Pietros’ chin, Barca forced his face up and claimed his lips in a fierce kiss. The young man melted against him instantly and surrendered to him. Wedging a hand between their chests, Barca’s fingers found and tweaked the barbell piercing Pietros’ left nipple. The hawk gasped and pushed even closer. When he pulled back, he had his boy gasping for more. 

“I don’t want to talk about them, okay? I have a few hours before I need to start the hunt. Take me somewhere I can fuck your brains out until you can’t fly straight tomorrow.”

Face flushing and eyes darkening in lust, Pietros pulled him into the men’s room – thankfully empty – and flashed them to his tiny studio apartment. 

Barca pressed his groin against that absolutely perfect ass. “Want to play, boy?” He tongued the skin beneath Pietros’ ear to feel him shudder against him. 

Too excited to form words, Pietros nodded. In response, Barca manifested a black leather collar and buckled it around his neck. When he moved into his field of vision, Pietros saw that he’d removed his shirt to display an upper body so flawless, he could spend days tracing those muscles with his tongue and still be hungry for more. 

Barca sat in the armchair, legs wide, one hand framing his groin. “You know what to do, boy.”

Gaze lowered submissively, Pietros began a slow striptease, not stopping until he was bare save for the collar and a skimpy black jockstrap he’d conjured beneath his clothes, knowing Barca would like it. Heart beating wildly in anticipation, he stood before Barca, arms behind his back, hands clutching his elbows, awaiting his next order. 

Barca let him stand like that until he heard the young hawk’s breathing calm a degree. “Take off my boots and then free my dick.”

Despite his eagerness and need for this perfect male specimen, Pietros made himself go at an unhurried pace. Once his task was complete, Barca sat there like a proud sultan enjoying the attentions of his favorite concubine. 

“Kneel,” Barca said, stroking himself lazily. When Pietros met his eyes, he placed a hand on the young man’s head and tilted it down. “Let your gaze journey no higher than my cock. It is your master tonight. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

Barca leaned forward and lightly smacked Pietros’ cheek, then lovingly rubbed the warmed skin. As his fingers traced those soft lips, he murmured, “That’s my good boy,” before sitting back in the armchair. “How long has it been since you last tasted my prick?”

“Too long,” Pietros said, resisting the urge to gaze up pleadingly into Barca’s eyes. 

“How long?” he persisted. 

“Uh… Eleven days.”

“Do you deserve this cock?”

Pietros inched forward on his knees, still staring obediently at Barca’s hard length. His mouth watered for a taste. “Yes. I’ve been on my best behavior.”

“Give me an example.”

He thought about it for a second before speaking. “When you texted the other night, you ended our conversation by saying that your hand was a poor substitution for my cock-sucking lips,” he made his voice low and sultry. “It got me hard, thinking about you holding me in place while you fuck my mouth. But I didn’t touch myself.”

Barca’s animal half detected no lie, not that Pietros had ever deceived him before. “Why?”

“I went to sleep that night with a stiffy because I wanted to save it all for you.”

“That’s because you’re a slut for me, aren’t you? Saving your taste because you want me to suck it out of you. Tell me what a slut you are.”

Pietros cheeks flushed. The mild sting of humiliation made him even harder and Barca knew it. “That’s what I want, you touching me, sucking me, because it’s all yours. I’m your slut.”

“Would you wear a cock-cage for me? Let me put it on you and keep the key?”

“How…how long would I have to wear it for? Until you come back from your mission?”

Barca heard the waver in Pietros’ voice, but he could also smell his desire. “Does it matter?” He reached down and cupped Pietros’ cock and balls in his large paw of a hand. “This belongs to me? Doesn’t it? That’s the real reason you didn’t touch yourself that night. Because I’m the only one who can get you off the way you need, I’m the only one this,” he squeezed gently and Pietros gasped, “obeys. So it doesn’t matter how long you wind up wearing the cage, because _I decide_ if and when and how you come.”

“You may not let me come tonight?”

Barca answered with a question of his own. “Will you wear the cock-cage for me?”

Pietros disobeyed his order and looked directly into Barca’s hooded eyes. “I will.”

“Playing with fire, boy. Now suck this cock.” He pointed his prick at Pietros lips and threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream, as his boy swallowed his dick whole. Though his cock loved the idea of Pietros waiting for him in a cock-cage, he’d never leave him in it for longer than a few hours, tops, and never when he wasn’t around to make sure his hawk was alright. It was understood that the talk that happened during one of their play sessions was just that – talk. The point was to arouse, not damage. 

The fact that Pietros trusted him enough to let him dominate him was truly humbling and made him even more protective of the young man. He wished things were different with Batiatus and the pack, that he could be with Pietros openly and have no fear of retribution for disrupting the status quo. It wasn’t enough that his lover was a man, Pietros was also an Arcadian hawk. Two males could never live in peace with the alpha infecting the other wolves with his intolerance, never mind a male of a different species. 

Barca let out an animalistic howl, which only increased Pietros’ efforts. He relaxed his throat and took Barca in all the way until his nose was pressed against wiry pubic hair. 

“I’m about to come. Gonna to drink me down? Let me shoot down your throat?”

Pietros hummed in affirmation, the vibrations setting Barca off. He pulled back until the tip of Barca’s erection was between his lips and then groaned as the hot release shot down his throat. He swallowed most of it, but purposefully allowed some to drip out of the corner of his mouth. 

Still hard and ready for action, one of the benefits of being Arcadian, Barca admired the sight of Pietros on his knees before him, face and neck flushed, lips shiny and swollen, and seed dripping down his chin. “Messy boy. Come here.” He pulled Pietros up to sit in his lap so he could kiss him and lick the spend from his face. 

Hands clenching on Barca’s large shoulders, Pietros tried to rub his straining jockstrap-covered erection against his lover’s hard length, desperate for anything to ease the ache. He opened his mouth to receive Barca’s finger, which he sucked before the digit was pressed against his little opening. 

“You’re so fucking sexy like this, boy. Ride my finger, that’s it,” Barca cooed. “Impale yourself on it like it’s my cock.”

Pietros whimpered and obeyed. Despite his best efforts, Barca was actively avoiding his prostate and it only made him crazier, made him hornier. His powers arched suddenly and shattered every light bulb in his apartment, but he barely noticed because at that precise moment, Barca had nailed the sensitive bundle of nerves with a rough prod. 

“Please, please, please…” He couldn’t form any more coherent thought than mindless pleading, but Barca seemed as desperate as he was, otherwise he might have teased and played with his body until Pietros was sure to explode. 

“Get on the bed,” Barca said jaggedly. “Hands and knees. Let me see that gorgeous ass.”

Even though the bed was mere feet from where he was, Pietros teleported himself into the desired position. Upper body lowered to the mattress, Pietros raised his ass in offering, hoping Barca would fuck him soon. He felt the jockstrap magically vanish, not that it would have hindered Barca’s cock in any way. At this point, he’d crawl, beg, debase himself, do anything if it meant he’d be stuffed full of his lover.

Barca thrust his dick against the valley made between Pietros’ pert cheeks, loving how it resulted in another string of pleading whimpers. “Ready, boy?”

“Barca! I need you, please! Fuck me!”

Needing no further prompting, Barca thrust himself home, one hand flying to Pietros’ collar and the other tangling in his hair. Barca forced him up on his hands and tugged his hair, making his hawk’s slender back bow beautifully. 

“Oh, fucking hell. I missed you so fucking much, sweetheart,” Barca murmured, forgetting for a moment their characters in the scene. He dropped a kiss to the crown of Pietros’ head and rubbed his cheek against his hair. “I hate it when we’re apart.”

Pietros whimpered at Barca’s words. He never doubted his wolf’s love, but the only time Barca let himself be vulnerable and say the words was when they were connected like this, when they were one person. 

“Barca!” He grunted as another tendril of pleasure spiraled through him when the larger man played with one of his nipple piercings. “Barca, can we finish as ourselves?”

Mouthing the sweat-dampened skin of Pietros neck, he answered, “Of course, sweetheart. Tell me how you want me.” He brushed the collar with his fingertips and it vanished instantly.

“Make love to me on my back. I want to see you.”

Barca pulled out and flipped Pietros around, manifesting a pillow beneath his hips and entering his loosened body with as much gentleness as his lust-filled mind would allow. “Like this?”

“Ooh, yes…” Pietros wrapped his legs around Barca’s waist and his arms around his neck. “Faster, baby.”

“You want to feel me tomorrow, don’t you?” Barca guessed, hitting the nail on the head, literally and figuratively. “I’d like nothing better than to remain inside you for the rest of our lives.” 

“I don’t want you to go.” Dimly, Pietros registered the desperate note in his voice at the thought of Barca leaving him tomorrow morning, but he couldn’t muster up an ounce of embarrassment. 

“I know,” Barca gasped as Pietros’ body tightened around him, as though to keep them joined for all of eternity. He rolled so that he could look up at Pietros above him, relinquishing temporary control of their pace to the sexy young man who owned his heart. “Forget the cock-cage. I’d much rather have you wait for me wearing a plug. You’d slick it up, stick it in your ass, and then all day you could be reminded of how every minute I’m away I’ll be wishing I was with you.”

“I’d like that,” Pietros panted, gazing into Barca’s passion-glazed eyes. “But I’d want you to put it up me right after you’d come in my ass. That way the next time you fuck me, I’d already be loose and dripping with your release.”

Barca’s powers burst and sizzled in the air around them. Thankfully, Pietros’ earlier magical outburst had already killed every light bulb in the room. How could so few words unravel him so utterly? And Pietros wasn’t done.

“Think how easy it would be to bend me over, slide out the plug, and replace it with your monster dick. My channel would be wet from your previous climax and you’d set up a punishing pace, knowing that I’d been hard and leaking the entire time you were away. I’d like that very much.”

Like all Arcadians, sex invigorated them, making Barca swell even further inside Pietros’ body. He thrust up with his hips, driving himself in as deep as he could. The lithe hawk actually growled in pleasure and Barca knew he’d spend the rest of his life trying to make him replicate that sound. 

One hand quickly stripping his cock, the other on his chest to tweak the barbell through one hardened nipple, Pietros gritted his teeth against the sheer pleasure brought to him by Barca’s touch, by his fullness deep inside of him. He was on the cusp of climax when Barca pushed him over the edge by barking, “Come, paint my chest with your essence,” in a deep, gravelly voice. 

He cried out and shuddered as he burst apart, the feel of Barca, hot and throbbing and growing larger within him, caused him to clamp down on him even harder until hot release coated his channel. Blood coursing excitedly through his veins, Pietros let his eyes drink in the beauty and strength of the body beneath him as Barca continued to come. Helping him along, Pietros undulated gently on his shaft until he felt it soften. 

“I love you,” Barca mumbled, stroking Pietros’ hair. The hawk didn’t move off his cock and he said gently, “I don’t know how long this hunt will last. I could be gone several days.”

Snuggling against him, Pietros licked playfully at Barca’s sculpted jaw line. “You against a human? I give him an hour, and even that’s optimistic.”

Barca chuckled. “Agron protects him, so I’ll have to think of some way to separate them.”

Pietros sat up, suddenly serious. “I don’t understand why Batiatus wants Agron’s intended mate, a human. Surely they haven’t had time to complete the ritual, and even if they had, they aren’t bonded, are they? Killing the human won’t make his problems with his nephew disappear.”

“It is not for me to question my alpha,” Barca recited mechanically. 

“It’s not right.” Pietros stared at him with wide, guile-less eyes. “I’d hate to see an innocent harmed just because he had the misfortune to mate with one of us.” Once again, pain flared in his eyes an instant before he hid it, and Barca knew it’s source. 

“It’s not the fact that Agron’s mate is male that has you all upset for him, is it? They are not us. Even if his mate were a female, Batiatus would still consider her his best chance of recapturing Agron.”

Pietros plunked himself down beside Barca. “No, it’s not. It just seems like Agron could be such an ally to you. To us. He is next in line to be alpha and if…”

“If their alpha had a male mate, then we would not be persecuted by the rest of the pack,” Barca finished for him, rolling until he pinned Pietros beneath him, who welcomed his weight with a bright smile. Despite his slight frame, the hawk was much stronger than a human of the same size. 

“Where will you take the human once you capture him?”

“The main house of our current encampment in the Westerwald.”

Stroking his face tenderly, Pietros asked, “And the rest of the pack? Where will they be, do you think? Surely you wouldn’t need so many to guard one unarmed man incapable of wielding magic.”

Barca eyed him suspiciously. “What business is that of yours?”

Pietros appeared insulted that he would question his motives. “I’m only interested in your life, honey! You never tell me what goes on at work.”

Ignoring his sarcastic tone, Barca said, “You want to rescue him, don’t you? You’d go behind my back to set free what I’ve rightfully kidnapped?”

A look of censure crossed Pietros’ features. “I’m only trying to do what’s right. I don’t need your permission.”

“You can’t possibly do that alone!”

“I don’t need anyone’s help, either. I _can_ and will do this.”

Barca descended upon his lips, giving him a harsh, almost brutal, kiss. “I can’t allow you to put yourself in danger like that. I love you too much, do you understand? I would chain you up before letting you go up against my pack.”

Pietros ran his hands over the broad expanse of Barca’s back and smiled. “It’s cute how you think that would stop me. I’d just pop myself out of them and fly after you.”

“Not if I put a _metriazo_ collar on your first.” That would trap him in his human base-form, take away his powers, and effectively prevent him from following Barca into the wolf’s den.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Pietros’ eyes flashed. He’d been truly helpless once before. Never again. 

Barca’s expression softened. “No, sweetheart. I wouldn’t. But I still don’t want you trying anything to rescue this guy. Promise me?”

Heaving a big sigh, Pietros said, “Alright. I promise not to break the human out of custody by myself. Happy?” Without giving Barca a chance to respond, he rushed on, “Don’t you want to fuck me one more time before you have to leave for the hunt?” Pietros then tried and failed to reach his lips, cupping the back of Barca’s neck in an effort to pull him down. 

Barca used his powers to pin Pietros flat on the bed. He wasn’t holding him there hard, and Pietros could break his hold if he chose to challenge him. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, boy.” A bit of his Dom voice was bleeding through and it made Pietros harden against his hip. “You’re leaving yourself a hell of a loophole. Who are you going to recruit for this little mission?”

Biting his lip to hide a smile, Pietros refused to answer. 

“We going to play this game?” When Pietros remained silent, Barca shrugged. “You asked for it.” Then he started tickling the young man, who laughed and writhed beneath him. “Tell me what I want to know, and this will stop.” He released Pietros from his magical hold in case the hawk wished to use his own powers to put an end to the tickling, but Pietros only giggled and twisted to avoid his fingers. 

“Okay!” Pietros gasped. “Okay! I give! Stop!” He continued chuckling even after Barca had dropped down to lie next to him. 

Even though this was a serious subject they were discussing, Barca lived to see that twinkle in Pietros’ eyes. He liked that he’d put it there. “Who’s going to help you free the human?”

“Well… I was kind of hoping… you.”

Barca propped himself up on one arm to gaze down disbelievingly at Pietros. “Seriously? You’d ask me to defy my alpha?”

Pietros smiled sadly and traced a random pattern on Barca’s chest with the tip of his finger. “It’s not the human’s fault that he’s in the middle of all this. It’s not right to take him away from everything he knows, to do Hades knows what to him, all for, I’m sorry, your crazy-ass alpha. Think what that would do to Agron, to lose his mate to Batiatus. What if it was me taken by one of your enemies?”

“They’d get my foot planted up their asses.” Pietros raised a single eyebrow and Barca sighed in resignation. “You’re changing me, sweetheart, making me a better man. I would be devastated and I can’t do that to anyone else. I’ll help you rescue him.”

Grinning brightly, Pietros kissed him passionately. “Thank you. Let me know when you have him. I’ll join you in the Westerwald once we have a plan.”

“I’ll only go through with this if I know you’ll be safe. I’ll help return the human to Agron, but he’s nothing next to you. Don’t take unnecessary risks. You’re not to go into the complex, or be around any other wolves, understood?”

Pietros rolled his eyes, but agreed without further protest. “Yes. Now that that’s settled, and if you’re quite finished nailing me to the mattress, I’m ready for some sleep. Don’t leave tomorrow without saying goodbye.”

“I won’t.” Barca let Pietros turn around so he could spoon him from behind. Pietros fell asleep almost instantaneously, one of his many talents. Boy could fall asleep at the drop of a hat. 

Though he didn’t feel that tired, he must have eventually drifted off. When he next opened his eyes, sunlight shone from beneath the curtains. Pietro was still snuggled in his arms and now held one of his hands up for inspection. 

It was clear the hawk still thought him to be asleep, because he pressed their bare palms together and kissed the back of Barca’s hand. Knowing how much Pietros wished they were mates broke his heart. 

He stroked Pietros’ hair gently with his free hand. “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Pietros said in a thick voice.

“I’ll call or text you when I have the human. We’ll make sure he and Agron are together again.”

Pietros nodded and released his hand so that Barca could climb out of bed and get dressed. He didn’t use his powers to clothe himself, but wanted the extra time to gaze upon his lover. Once he was done, Barca knelt next to the bed and rested his chin on the mattress. Pietros had barely spoken and Barca didn’t know whether it was because he was still waking up or because he was unhappy about him leaving. 

Barca stroked his face, then took one of Pietros’ hands into his. “You know, there’s an artist in the French Quarter who paints the most beautiful things you’ve ever seen. Lots of animals, but being kin to the bears who run Sanctuary, it’s only natural that she would be so familiar with them. I was thinking that I should ask her to draw a picture for us. A hawk and a wolf.”

“Sounds nice. Where’d we hang it?”

“Well, I thought I’d hang mine here.” He indicated his bicep. “And I was hoping you’d want yours in a similar spot.”

Pietros was instantly more alert and sat up in bed. “Tattoos? You’d want to get matching tattoos?”

Barca smiled. “I want the world to know that my heart is owned by a fierce and loyal hawk. I’d be honored to wear your mark.”

Arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. “I love that idea,” Pietros panted once they broke apart. “And I love you.” His eyes were dark as he gazed lustily at Barca’s lips. “You sure you have to start the hunt right now? Couldn’t hold off like… fifteen minutes?”

Barca groaned and claimed his mouth for a quick kiss. “I wish I didn’t have to go, but the sooner this is over and done with, the sooner I’ll be all yours again. Be good.”

Biting his lip, Pietros smiled wickedly. “Just know that you’ll be missing a good show. I’ll be putting in that plug, not as long as you, but almost as wide.”

“You’re a fucking tease, you are.” Barca held Pietros’ head in place while he plundered his mouth. “You always do this when I leave. I always leave your bed with a fucking hard-on.” Barca knew the reason; it was partly in punishment for leaving him behind to do missions for Batiatus, but mostly to entice him back into bed quicker. 

Holy shit did it work…

“There’s an easy solution,” Pietros practically purred, pulling Barca on top of him. “Fill me with _you_ instead. Don’t go.”

Barca indulged in Pietros’ kiss for several heartbeats before regretfully drawing back. “If I do not see my mission to completion, Batiatus will order me disciplined and he will send another to fetch the human. I need to play the role of dutiful servant until Agron can take his uncle’s place. I’ll call you.” 

Just as he would have flashed out, Pietros stopped him. “Wait! What’s his name? We can’t keep calling him ‘the human’.”

“Nasir. Agron’s mate is Nasir.”


End file.
